1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the portable wireless communication apparatus with developed car-loadability as well as portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows an external perspective view of a typical and conventional portable communication apparatus, whereas FIG. 7 equally shows that of a typical combination portable and car-loadable wireless communication apparatus.
In FIG. 6, 5 denotes a portable wireless communication apparatus 5a a receiver section, and 5b a transmitter section. One user can communicate with another by holding the receiver section against his ear and talking into the transmitter section. 5c is a key operating section, and 5d is a display section. Said key operating section 5c and display section 5d are placed on the same surface as the transmitter section 5b and the receiver section 5a. A battery pack 6 is provided on the opposite side to that on which the transmitter 5b section and the receiver section 5a are provided but it can be placed at one of the lateral faces. 7 denotes a collapsible antenna that can be stored inside the apparatus for portable convenience. On the longitudinal end surface, a connector is provided to enable various external connections such as to a car antenna, to the power supply for itself or for battery charge, and also to more devices to realize multifunctions.
However, in this structure above, although it is easily used as a portable device when used as a car-loadable type while the car is in motion, the key operation is not performed easily even with a support table used for storing the same. Furthermore, even if it is placed in such a way as easy key operation is given top priority, the user must change his grip to hold the receiver against his ear after picking up the device.
Also, although the calling buzzer is installed inside, when used for automotive use, an external speaker will be needed, since a speaker with enough sound pressure to enable the user to hear it is not provided. Besides, the user must pick up the whole device with a heavy battery installed inside.
In FIG. 7, 8 denotes a main body of the conventional transmitter-receiver that has a built-in battery with a hand set storing portion on its upper surface. 9 is a hand set and contains a receiver section 9a and a transmitter section 9b on its bottom surface, while a key operating section 9c, a display section 9d, and a speaker 9e are arranged on the top surface.
If the transmitter-receiver 8 is fixed inside a passenger room with fittings 10 in the above state, the user has only to answer the call by picking up the light hand set 9 instead of the whole transmitter-receiver 8 with a heavy built-in battery. Besides, as a big speaker 9e is stored in the hand set 9, the calling sound is fairly large, and therefore an external speaker is not necessary when a hand-free microphone is used. However, since the transmitter-receiver 8 and the hand set 9 are separate members, the resulting system is bulky and less portable.
As described above, in the conventional portable or combination portable and car-loadable wireless communication apparatus, when the portable type is used as a car-loadable type, there are various difficult points such as; (1) a good location for key operation is not available, (2) the grip will not provide the feel of a hand set, so that the apparatus is consequently difficult to use, (3) the calling sound is so small that an external speaker is required in the hand-free mode. On the other hand, the combination portable and car-loadable type has, when used as a portable type, also other problems such as: a coiled cord is needed as the hand set is separately arranged, and also portability, mobility and fashionability of the whole apparatus are much reduced as the whole set must be enlarged.
There has been a remarkable development in the modern technology in miniaturization and weight reduction of the wireless communication apparatus, and making the maximum use of it, various portable wireless communication apparatuses have been made by now. However, this kind of miniaturized portable apparatus was still a far cry from a hand set of the conventional car-loadable type in the lightness, size, and operationability. There are some reasons for this: (1) technical development for a battery part of the portable type is relatively slow as compared to other electronic devices, and therefore its weight cannot be reduced, (2) portability, fashionability as a portable type and operationability as a car-loadable type have not been realized simultaneously.
The present invention has been accomplished so as to solve the above problems, enabling its use as a car-loadable type and hand set like operation, providing an ample sound pressure when used with a hand-free microphone, aiming at a portable wireless communication apparatus that minimizes the reduction of portability, mobility and fashionability required in a car-loadable type.